The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems and more particularly to magnetohydrodynamic propulsion systems.
Propulsion systems of the above mentioned type are developed relatively recently, in particular in the United States, the Soviet Union and Japan. The known magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system involves an interaction of magnetic fields and fluids that conduct electricity. In a known magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system a pair of electrodes on either side of the thruster pass an electric current through for example sea water. At a right angle to the current is the magnetic field generated by the superconducting magnet. The interaction of the magnetic field and the current produces a strong force on the water, so that the water is moved through the duct in the center of the magnet. In known magnetohydrodynamic propulsion systems the system is open so that the water continuously or periodically enters the system and exits to produce a respective force.